colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Portable Gentoo 2008
Introduction Please note that this is still a work in progress. I tried updating the original 2006 image and ran into nothing but grief. So here's a quick and dirty on the steps I took to build my own 2008 Portable Gentoo. Enjoy! Create Directory Structure Create the following directory structure: ...\Portable_Gentoo ...\Portable_Gentoo\gentoo ...\Portable_Gentoo\share Download and Unpack Installation Files Download the following files *Portable Ubuntu distribution from http://sourceforge.net/project/showfiles.php?group_id=237407 . *Latest stable branch coLinux self-installing binary from http://www.colinux.org/snapshots/ (e.g. stable-coLinux-20090415.exe). *Latest coLinux Gentoo 2.6.x Images file from http://sourceforge.net/project/showfiles.php?group_id=98788 (e.g. Gentoo-colinux-i686-2007-03-03.7z). *Gentoo 2008.0 stage3 file from http://distfiles.gentoo.org/releases/x86/current/ (e.g. stage3-i686-20090422.tar.bz2). *Latest portage file from http://distfiles.gentoo.org/releases/snapshots/current/portage-latest.tar.bz2 . Unpack files as follows *Extract the following files from Portable_Ubuntu.exe to your Portable_Gentoo directory using 7zip: The entire pulseaudio subdirectory The entire Xming subdirectory tree portable_ubuntu.bat run_portable_ubuntu.bat TrayRun.exe *Extract the following files from the coLinux self-installing binary to your Portable_Gentoo directory using 7zip: colinux-console-nt.exe colinux-daemon.exe colinux-net-daemon.exe colinux-slirp-net-daemon.exe example.conf initrd.gz linux.sys vmlinux vmlinux-modules.tar.gz *Copy these two files to your share subdirectory: vmlinux vmlinux-modules.tar.gz *Also, copy the file example.conf to your gentoo subdirectory and rename it to gentoo.conf. *Extract the file gentoo-root from the Gentoo-colinux file to your gentoo subdirectory using 7zip. *Move the Gentoo stage3 and portage files to your gentoo subdirectory. Run the initial version of coLinux *Create an empty container for your new root file system with the following command. The example creates a 10G (10,737,418,240) file, but you can run it with as small a file as 2G (2,147,483,648). fsutil file createnew Portable_Gentoo\gentoo\2008_root_fs 10737418240 *Edit the file gentoo.conf as follows: **Change cobd0="c:\coLinux\root_fs" to cobd0=gentoo\gentoo-root. **Add the line cobd3=gentoo\2008_root_fs. **Set a maximum memory, mem=256 is probably the lowest you'll want to set it to. **Enable eth0 by uncommenting eth0=slirp **Add the line exec0="Xming\Xming.exe :0 -notrayicon +bs -wm -auth Xauthority -clipboard -multiwindow -dpi 100 -xkblayout us" (change the xkblayout to your liking ;-) **Setup two shares with the lines cofs0=gentoo and cofs1=share. *Rename the file portable_ubuntu.bat to portable_gentoo.bat and edit it so that the line is colinux-daemon @gentoo\gentoo.conf cobd1=%temp%\swap.img cobd2=%temp%\temp.img -t nt. *Rename the file run_portable_ubuntu.bat to run_portable_gentoo.bat and edit the first line to be start trayrun.exe cmd /c portable_gentoo.bat. *Now go ahead and run the run_portable_gentoo.bat batch file to launch the initial version of Gentoo coLinux! Prepare for chroot Run the following commands. You could put it in a script, but it's probably better to run each command individually and confirm success. cd / mkdir config share mount -t cofs -o user,dmask=0777,fmask=0666 cofs0 /config mount -t cofs -o user,dmask=0777,fmask=0666 cofs1 /share mke2fs /dev/cobd3 dd if=/dev/zero of=/dev/cobd3 bs=1M # Fill the HDD with 0's. This speeds up future writes? mke2fs -j /dev/cobd3 mount /dev/cobd3 /mnt/gentoo mkdir /mnt/gentoo/dev mount -o bind /dev /mnt/gentoo/dev cd /mnt/gentoo mkdir config share tar xjpf /gentoo/stage3*.tar.bz2 cd /mnt/gentoo/usr tar xjf /share/portage-latest.tar.bz2 cd / cp -L /etc/resolv.conf /mnt/gentoo/etc/ cp /etc/conf.d/net /mnt/gentoo/etc/conf.d/net cp -L /share/vmlinux /mnt/gentoo/boot/kernel cp -L /etc/make.conf /mnt/gentoo/etc/make.conf mount -t proc proc /mnt/gentoo/proc Configure your new root image chroot /mnt/gentoo /bin/bash env-update && source /etc/profile #Set this to your timezone cp /usr/share/zoneinfo/America/New_York /etc/localtime cd /etc #Set these to your chosen hostname echo "127.0.0.1 colinux localhost" > hosts sed -i -e 's/HOSTNAME.*/HOSTNAME="colinux"/' conf.d/hostname hostname colinux rc-update add net.eth0 default echo '/dev/cobd0 / ext3 noatime 0 1' > /etc/fstab echo '/dev/cobd1 none swap sw 0 0' >> /etc/fstab echo 'proc /proc proc defaults 0 0' >> /etc/fstab echo 'shm /dev/shm tmpfs nodev,nosuid,noexec 0 0' >> /etc/fstab echo '#cofs0 /config cofs user,dmask=0777,fmask=0666 0 0' >> /etc/fstab echo 'cofs1 /share cofs user,dmask=0777,fmask=0666 0 0' >> /etc/fstab #Set your root's password passwd root #Fix the console font error mv /bin/setfont /bin/setfont.old echo '#!/bin/bash' > /bin/setfont echo 'if ! uname -r | grep -q -e "-co-"' >> /bin/setfont echo 'then' >> /bin/setfont echo ' /bin/setfont.old $@' >> /bin/setfont echo 'fi' >> /bin/setfont chmod +x /bin/setfont ln -s /usr/bin/loadkeys /bin/loadkeys exit halt Remaining Procedures #Now, back in windows edit config/Portable_Gentoo.conf --- cobd0=images\gentoo-root --- cobd3=images\2008_root_fs +++ cobd0=images\2008_root_fs #Run Portable_Gentoo emerge mirrorselect #Grab the fastest 5 servers mirrorselect -s5 emerge --sync emerge portage emerge htop lynx sys-devel/libtool net-libs/gnutls /etc/init.d/sshd start rc-update add sshd default #This'll take some time: USE="consolekit" emerge sys-auth/pambase #And this took near a day, though, in fairness, I had 4 devenv.exe's, an RDP, iTunes, and 5 other programs running USE="X" emerge sys-apps/dbus gnome-panel #Fix dependencies for gnome-panel emerge gentoolkit revdep-rebuild #This fixes a circular dependency when installing xorg-x11 emerge --nodeps virtual/glu emerge xorg-x11 emerge x11-terms/xterm #First time use requires a UUID dbus-uuidgen --ensure /etc/init.d/dbus start rc-update add dbus default #because white is so harsh on the eyes echo 'XTerm*background: black' >> ~/.Xdefaults echo 'XTerm*foreground: white' >> ~/.Xdefaults echo 'XTerm*highlightColor: red' >> ~/.Xdefaults #FINALLY! Launch the panel! export DISPLAY=10.0.2.2:0.0 gnome-panel & #Add a file browser emerge nautilus #udev version 145 requires 2.6.25 or more and coLinux kernel is 2.6.22 as of this writing, you might want to mask this version: echo '>=sys-fs/udev-145' >> /etc/portage/package.mask emerge --update world Category:Gentoo Category:Portable